New Memories Made
by HisOnlyOrchid
Summary: "Don't cry. Angels aren't supposed to cry." He kissed her temple and held her close, keeping her near him. He could admit it was a bit selfish and greedy but he had this strange thing about her. Dark Pit rested his chin on her head, murmuring hushed words of salvation and comfort to her. Dark PitxOC .
1. Full Moon

I don't own KI . Just Dove and the plot ! (:

Enjoy .

Dark Pit walked through a heavily laid silver mist. The trees in the forest were thick and pine-like, tall, towering above him. He was under Lady Palutena's orders to scour out the remaining Underworld forces roaming about and sparking trouble throughout the land. And so, Pit's dark twin decided to recuperate somewhere, a lake of the gods, away from the people. A lake that contained water from the River Styx of the Underworld, deep in the heart of the lake. The surface of the lake water was said to heal those who touch it, and purify the souls of gods and angels alike that drink it. Pit could use much of that water, since he was still recovering with many injuries (the Rewind Spring was not a very wise place to go).

He started in the woods.

And then he found himself looking for the North Star, the direction he was headed in. Once spotted, Dark Pit silently leaped into a tree, and squinted ahead. A lake was swirled with and spewing out thick fog, and it seemed that it had a glow. Almost a very mysterious aura surrounded it, drawing him in towards it.

At the edge of the tree line, he abruptly stopped, and hid behind the nearest tree.

There was a girl kneeling at the water's surface. She couldn't see him. She was just there, staring at the almost glowing liquid.

The girl's hair seemed like it was spun from silver itself. It glowed in the moonlight . . . Or was it the mist? Her eyes were big, in a good way, and were the same shade, with flecks of dark hidden throughout them, and her eyelashes were thick, and black as the night surrounding both of them. Her skin was the color of ivory, and she was flawless in every way. At the base of her neck was a chain that held one charm: a heart. She breathed in sharply, and he could see she was wearing a robe, laced with silver, without sleeves. Right underneath her breasts was a small but intricate design. It seemed to be a almost like a bird, wings spread out. The girl's robe reached down to her right ankle, and came up under her left knee. Dark Pit noticed that a thin piece of sparkling grey fabric was wrapped around her, and two metal arm bands were clasped to her arms.

But most of all she had wings. Two white colored wings protruding from below her shoulders. They had a paler tone than her skin, but nevertheless, they were still beautiful.

The girl turned around and walked over to a log covered in moss. She bent down and picked up a lyre, which was, not by surprise, the same shade of her hair color, and it gleamed in the mist too. Slowly her voice threaded the air, a singing voice. At one step he noticed her feet were bare. Then her other foot followed, but turned out, and came up. She leaned on it, her legs making an angle towards the ground. Her legs now made three quick steps, brushing the ground with her toes, making only brief contact with the soft ground, each step more graceful than the next, and she made a leap, landing perfectly. Her feet rose up once more, fitting together, and making steps towards the lake. One inch at a time, the girl's feet never missed a step. Right under the moon, she raised one leg up to her knee, turned outwards, and spun around. Her foot came down and rested beside the other, and she stopped playing her lyre, too. Her voice hushed.

Dark Pit then realized he was wasting time letting himself be enchanted by the angel girl. Turning to walk away, he heard a small voice call out to him.

"W- . . . Wait . . ."

Her voice hung in the air for a moment, a voice like the resounding harmony of bells.

"What?", Dark Pit replied.

The girl's expression beamed with an unreadable emotion, but it seemed happy enough.

"Were you watching me?," she asked the dark-haired angel, padding her way towards him. She was shorter than Dark Pit, but he was locked in her eyes. They were brimming with that unreadable emotion again.

"Well I was going to use this lake to . . . H-hey! It's none of your . . . Business." He spun around to walk away, but she gasped in a small puff of air.

"Don't go! I-I mean I get lonely out here . . . ," she said while grabbing his hand, and he was warm. So beautifully warm. There was an electric pulse radiating from that touch, and it was . . . Exciting. It made her feel . . . Warm inside. She didn't feel so alone, all because of that touch.

He turned towards her just a bit, noticing her hand loose on his. He blushed a little, and faced her eyes fully again.

He noticed how soft her lips looked for the first time. How entrancing they were.

Dark Pit leaned forward a bit, his hands locking onto her waist by instinct. His blush deepened, and once more, her eyes distracted him. They were more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He reached his hand up to touch her face, and found a warm cheek was there. He let his fingertips gently caress the warm spot.

"I'll be here again soon then . . ."

"Thank you."

Dark Pit sighed.

"You never told me your name."

The girl sighed. It must've been a subject thin and full of bad memories. "The gods that know me named me Dove. They couldn't think of anything else, and my memory was erased after death by the River Styx. But it was my choice . . . Even if I do regret it. I can't even fly."

"Dark Pit. I was born of my twin, his dark side. Nothing left to say."

Reaching a pale hand up, she ruffled his hair, and fixed his laurel crown.

"I'll see you soon, Dark Pit." She beamed up at him, and slowly let go of his hand, finger by finger.

"Uh . . . Sure . Bye . . . Dove."

Before leaving, he looked into those peering silver eyes. They seemed so . . . He still couldn't put a finger on it.

And then Palutena's ray of light brought him back up to Skyworld.

That night he laid down, thinking of Dove. He touched his hand where there seemed to have been a rush of electricity when she had touched him, when his hands were on her waist. Dark Pit lifted his hand and stared at it for a while.

_Well, my pretty Dove, next time we meet you'll see why my name is Dark Pit. I don't have a complete dark side for nothing._

He smirked, and turned over, thinking of Dove, the beautiful girl by the lake.

Who was she?

Like ? Yes , no ? Review please (:


	2. Waning Crescent

I don't own KI..! Only Dove . And my violin .

The Goddess of Light, otherwise known as Lady Palutena, combed her long green hair, staring out at Skyworld, deep in thought. She smiled and saw two angel figures bickering over something. The young man clad in dark clothing waved his hand and walked away. His twin, loyal and faithful to her, walked in the other direction, waving his fists in the air. He was obviously 'not in the mood for Pittoo's crap today.'

_Must be something over flying out so much and keeping to himself lately . . ._ Palutena thought to herself.

"Yo. Lady Palutena?"

The Goddess of Light peeked outside her window.

"Yes Pittoo?"

Slightly annoyed, he pointed down towards Earth, all the while scowling.

Palutena nodded, and activated his Power of Flight, wondering why he was so eager to leave at such a late hour. Using her "all seeing eye" she followed his flight path, and he landed near a lake that emitted a soft aura. And then of course he cut off her connection. Besides, she had other god matters to deal with, besides being in need of cooking classes.

* * *

Dark Pit once again reached the clearing by the lake. He stopped to see what Dove was doing, only to see a young man about his age next to Dove. _That_ ticked him off. Spying, he noticed the boy moving closer to her. His pretty Dove was with this _loser_. Hell, the guy wasn't even an angel. He was just some human boy so why not leave the two of them alone? It could lead to her memories.

Dove sighed and attempted to pick up her lyre, but the boy's hand grabbed her wrist. He wanted to know her, to feel her, to memorize every inch of her, while she was alive. And now that she was here again she didn't feel the same anymore. He was getting impatient, and soon enough, he overpowered her and pinned her to the ground in a heartbeat. He picked up her chin, and she asked him, "What're you doing-?", struggling to be free of his grasp.

"I wanted to do this when we were alive."

He started to pull down her robe, but then he was tackled to the ground by surprise. Dark Pit pulled out his Silver Bow and pointed an arrow straight at him.

"_Scram. Now_. You _filthy_ scum." His words spat hatred with every letter. That was his Dove, his angel. No one would shame her while he was around. Wait a minute. His Dove? Since when did he defend some low-life pretty girl who was hidden by those robes that were in need of being taken off . . . _Stop it Dark Pit, you're losing it!_

"D-dove?"

Dove sat there, hands on her heart, shocked. Why him . . . ? Why did he . . . ? Since when did he want to do _that?_

"Dark Pit I . . ."

He bent down and picked her up by surprise bridal style. She yelped at the matter, not used to the feeling of his warm hands on her body. _His hands . . . So warm. _She closed her eyes and panted for a while, letting him carry her far away from there.

"Dove, are you okay?"

She nodded. "I um . . . I missed you," she whispered.

Noticing she was beet red, he set her down, only to pin her against a tree. She blushed even more, but she enjoyed the sensation it brought her.

"I missed you too, Dove," he whispered in her ear. His voice caressed her senses, numbing her. She had just met him a few days ago, and yet he brought this _feeling_ to her. She leaned her head in, and smiled. This boy . . . Just who exactly was he?

"I see why they call you Dark Pit."

Ruffling her hair, he replied to her, "Why are you blushing?", smirking.

"So, anyway . . ." she said, while ducking under his arms.

"I wanted to know Dove. Do you remember anything from your past?"

She sighed. "I remember the lyre. That was my mother's. And her charm," she said, pointing to her necklace. It nestled right between her breasts.

"D-dove, give me a moment," He said, cheeks tinted red. Pittoo thought about handing her over into Palutena's care. She might know what to do wit her. After all, she was known for her wise methods.

_Palutena?_

_Ah Pittoo! What is it? Did you find something strange?_

_Uh, no. More like some_one_ strange. She has no idea who she is, but she's an angel._

_I would send her up Pittoo! Maybe I could marry her off to Pit!_

_Um. Alright. Maybe she doesn't want to marry him . . ._

_Activating the Power of Flight!_

Dark Pit's wings flashed a purple color and he began to hover above Dove.

"Let's go."

"What- Wait- what're you- ah!" He picked her up by the hand and they took off.

Dark Pit looked over and realized this was all new to her. She was smiling, no, beaming, radiating happiness, and she gripped him to hold on. She outstretched her wings, feeling so alive.

_Whatever. What's up with this girl? You would think she'd be scared. _Dark Pit thought.

Pittoo looked over and rolled his eyes. Dove was running her hand through the clouds, swirling her hand along, like she was dreaming.

She closed her eyes and felt the wind rushing past her ears, and she felt the best she had ever had since she'd lost her memories.

_A dreamboat. Keh, angels . . . Too good._

"Dark Pit! Look!" She pointed to a few doves, now smiling from ear to ear.

That was something he had to smile at. Dove was finally flying. He had made someone happy.

Wait a minute . . .

Wasn't he _Dark_ Pit? Then how could he be falling for a girl like Dove? And . . .

Just who exactly was she?

Too many ?'s :3 review !


	3. New Moon

REMEMBER: PALUTENA CONTROLS THE PATH OF THE POWER OF FLIGHT .

{Insert comical disclaimer here}

Enjoy ~

The moon reflected pale light down into Skyworld, flooding the darkness, flushing out the fears of lurking shadows. Stars winked at the flying angels below them, reassuring the security and safety of both them and centurions. There was a girl, as alluring and bright as them, the other a boy, dark and as nonchalant as the night sky. His warmth pulsed through her, and her heart was slowly healing with his touch. The loneliness that resided there was ebbing away into the wind of the night, and it was because of him. He didn't even know that he possessed such an ability.

The stars and the moon really did see quite amazing things, didn't they?

Dove twirled about, her face obscured by her hair. The silver tresses shifted across her eyes, tickling her nose and soft pink lips. Realizing her hand was held in a deep grasp within Dark Pit's fingers, Dove slipped her hand out from under his palm.

Bad idea.

Luckily, he flew down to catch her right away. She clung to his neck, afraid of falling again. Her nimble legs completely wrapped around him like ivy to a castle wall. Devilishly smirking Pittoo glided along, body laid out as if he were a flat piece of paper, sinking to the ground below.

Dove grinned, stretching out both arms and wings, legs still around him. He spun around, twirling, and now she was giggling. Dark Pit went upside down, putting his hands behind his back, acting nonchalant. She smiled at the action, a toothy smile. Opening one eye, he was greeted to the sight of her beautiful laughing face. Flipping over again (on purpose), Dove gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes wide open. Her cheeks flushed pink, and she closed her eyes, clinging to him like he was her lifeline.

* * *

Reaching Skyworld, the two were greeted by an unusually groggy Pit.

"Sorruh . . . Tuh . . . Keep yuhh . . . Waitin' . . .", was their greeting, if it could even count as one. Pit yawned tiredly, not even noticing Dove yet.

"Yo," Dark Pit replied. Dove hushed herself, hiding behind him.

Pit rubbed his tired eyes, and suddenly the two dull blue orbs lit up like sapphires under the sun. He peeked at the girl hidden behind Pittoo, black feathers being stroked by her fingers. When they made eye contact, she ducked down behind his wings, innocent eyes hidden from prying ones.

"What?", Dark Pit snapped at him. He lifted one black wing, shielding her from Pit. She lifted her head up and glanced up over his shoulder, feeling like a shiny toy. She ducked down again.

Pittoo cleared his throat. "We're here to see Palutena." He started to stalk off, a surprised Dove left behind.

Dove caught his arm as he was walking away, and she turned back for a moment to look at a stunned Pit. Patting Dark Pit's shoulder, she turned back once more.

She grinned and waved, and choked out a shy hello in acknowledgement that he was curious. Now even _more_ interested, Pit caught up and started chatting away with her. Dove attempted to keep up with his talk of the great Palutena, but he did run on quite a bit.

". . . Oh and she's got long green hair, the shiniest in all of Skyworld, and oh boy oh boy! She wears all these cool charms on her dresses and robes! And you should see what she can do with all those god-like powers! Oh yeah and you know how a chicken takes three steps and then forgets?"

Dove giggled. "Uh, sure?"

". . . Oh yeah you know how a chicken takes three steps and then forgets?"

She beamed. Pit was so funny and . . . Adorable in his own way. Not from a lover's point of view, but as a good friend. Laughing, she lightly punched his arm in a jokingly manner. Idle chat was passed between the two, talking about his past adventures and battles, and all the incredible gods he met. She warmed up to him over the next few minutes, feeling like she could be less shy around the two angels.

Dove caressed one of Dark Pit's wings reassuringly every now and then, or brushing his hand by accident and facing the other way, only to blush harder every time.

"Thank you for escorting us, 'Master Pit.'"

"That was insufferable when Arlon called me that! I'm going back to bed . . ."

Dove smiled. "Show the cook some love for me!"

"Will do Dove!", Pit answered, waving to her with a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

Palutena wore a nightgown that went down to her toes, hiding her arms, and her long silky hair was tied into a braid, curving down her back all the way down to her calves. Her own crown was set on her bed, and she sat on her windowsill, looking out into the night.

"L-L . . . Lady Palu-t-tena . . . ?"

The Goddess of Light turned around instinctively by the sound of her name being called.

Before her stood a lovely angel, clad in silver and white, every essence of beauty and almost, innocence. She looked so shy and yet so lively.

_She was probably talking with Pit._

Smiling, she stood up and stretched, reaching her hands up.

"Why don't we talk about this tomorrow?", Palutena said, yawning after.

"S-sure."

Palutena chuckled. This girl was unlike any other she'd ever met. Girls like Viridi, Phosphora, Pandora, and even Medusa were headstrong. This girl was so . . . _different._

"Now, you can either sleep with Pit or Pittoo. Honestly neither would care!", she said, beaming.

"Pittoo's fine with me," Dove replied quietly.

"Great! Now, run along little Dove!", Palutena called out as the door closed.

_Wait a second. How did she know my name . . . ?_

* * *

Dove found Dark Pit laying in his bed already, picking at little pieces of down in his wings. Dove murmured something about sleeping in his room, and he nodded.

After a few minutes of silence, Dove grunted. Dark Pit raised an eyebrow questioningly, and she pointed to a hairbrush sheepishly.

Sitting up he took her hair and gently worked the brush through her silver tresses. Slowly but surely, she fell back into his lap, and when her hair felt like silk, he set the brush down and patted her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded his head.

"Dark Pit . . . What if finding my memories leads to . . . Something terrible?", she whispered, down at the sheets.

"Dove, I can promise you that nothing bad will happen while I'm still around. I'll do whatever it takes to keep my word on that," he said, reassuringly. He turned her around and wrapped her in an embrace, and wiped away silent tears.

"Don't cry. Angels aren't supposed to cry."

He kissed her temple and held her close, keeping her near him. He could admit it was a bit selfish and greedy but he had this strange thing about her. Dark Pit rested his chin on her head, murmuring hushed words of salvation and comfort to her.

"Beautiful girls shouldn't cry, Dove. Especially not you."

He cupped her face in his hands and rested his forehead on hers.

And they both swore they could stay like that forever.

* * *

Muahh ! Fantastico ! :D review pleaseee !


	4. Waxing Crescent

If you haven't noticed I'm full of perverted fantasies :P

Dark Pit: Orchid does not own KI or KI Uprising . -.-

Me: You're not all that funny you know that ? But you're cute , I'll give you that . ^ ~

Dark Pit: ". . ." ._.

Me: / 20 bucks and that never came from my lips !

Enjoy *bows* ~~~

* * *

Dark Pit opened one ruby eye to a slit, and groaned. He moved to roll over but Dove was neatly tucked into his arms, silver tresses spreading out around her like a halo. Her dress was higher than it should have been, and for the first time, he noticed a garter around her leg. Underneath was an old note, fragile and crisp on the edges with age.

Slipping the note out, he unfolded it, gently and with the utmost care.

_Selene of the moon,_

_Semele of the earth._

_Hello, dearest,_

_And good afternoon._

_The girl named Dove_

_Is no symbol of love._

_For she is a liar,_

_So throw her body into the pyre_

_To burn in the flames_

_Screaming Mama and Papa's names_

Dove. Flames. Liar. What was going on? Pittoo looked at it for a moment, noticing that his hand was fisted around the note quite tightly.

Dove stirred, faintly murmuring Dark Pit's name in her sleep. A breeze blew in through a window, tickling his face. He wrinkled up his nose in surprise, but relaxed afterwards. He pushed the note under the garter again, awakening her from feather-light sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked up at the ceiling. She turned to him, irises dim with tiredness, and she straightened up, lifting her exposed leg, stretching out. Dove's curvy body twisted and turned, giving him a clear view of 'what he was dealing with.' She tied her long hair into two ponytails on either side of her head, just above her ears. Then she tried braids, one ponytail, and tying back the loose strands of hair that hanged themselves close to her eyes. She gave up, allowing the hair that was pulled back to cascade down, eclipsing her face.

Jumping up, Dove ran around to the other side, putting her hands on his shoulders. She beamed and giggled like a little girl. He reached over and touched her slender figure, flipping her over him. Her sweet scent smothered him, and he felt like exploding from the ecstasy that coursed through him with every little touch, or strong caress. She leaned in, and unconsciously he was leaning against the pillows, and her lips were that far away. He senselessly laid her down, locked into her eyes again. Their legs intertwined under the sheets and the distance was about an inch now.

Pit merrily strolled along humming himself a jolly tune and, without knocking, came into Dark Pit's room to see something truly mystifying._ This will make great blackmail._ He sneered inside his mind.

"Boo!" Pit cried out.

Both teens jumped up, Dove into Dark Pit's arms, and both pairs of cheeks were blossoming roses on their faces. Dove clung to him, burying her head into his chest out of embarrassment.

"Didn't know I was interrupting." Pit thought about knocking in the future.

Dove sighed. "Let's just go please." She looked down to the floor and looked up at Pit, scowling and quickly walking out of the room, not listening to the surprised shouts that followed her.

And onward they went.

* * *

Dove stared down at her feet, shuffling next to Dark Pit. She held her hands behind her back, not daring to stare into his deep eyes. So she looked down, awkwardly moving along in out of sync movements. She reached down to her thigh and felt for the garter concealing her note, the poem she had found in her dusty abandoned house. Feeling the crease in her dress notifying it was still there, she felt a little relieved.

Dark Pit gazed at her. She was so bashful in her own cute manner. He brushed his fingers across her hand, and when she looked up surprised, he winked, a dark smile flickering across his face. He let his hand run across her waist, and she blushed a profound cerise pink. Letting her go, he kept walking on, catching up to Pit.

"You're falling behind you know!", he exclaimed, poking his tongue between his lips.

Dove choked out a squeal, bounding ahead to him. She looked up to find that Pit had entered Palutena's chambers, leaving them . . . _alone._

"Dark Pit, if you could have anything in the world, what would it be?", she asked, to break the silence.

He took a moment to pretend being in deep thought.

"You really want to know?" She nodded in reply.

He leaned in towards her ear, as if to tell her a secret, and let his teeth touch down on her ear. She uttered out a small shriek, stuttering on her words.

"You," he said slyly.

"Y-y-you . . . W-why you . . . Big p-p- . . . _Pervert_!", she yelled. A ball of fluttering butterflies began to form in the pit of her stomach, making her knees give out. Clutching his arms, she held herself up, making it clear she didn't want to speak after he asked what she wanted.

She had stomped her foot on his, causing him to growl at her. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, still wearing a scowl.

* * *

All of Palutena's group was assembled, and she had a lot of explaining and inquiring to do. She was very curious about this Dove angel. She would try to bring back the memories first, seeing it fit that she might bring her to the Rewind Spring as a last resort. Digesting the water could bring back memories, but would have her appearance change as well.

"So you said you remember the locket and the lyre?"

Dove nodded. She fingered for it, held onto her neck by a silver chain, and kept the lyre hidden in the back folds of her robe for easy access. Her little fingers drummed against her collarbone in an improvised rhythm. She sighed, and pulled the skirt of her dress up until the hem reached her thigh, and the lace garter was hastily removed.

Dark Pit let his eyes roam across her petite figure, only for an instant, and then looked away as if nothing had happened. He smiled at her, ruffling her resplendent velvety hair. Palutena summoned her staff, and brightly smiled. She pulled it into her hand, and brought it up.

"See if this helps," she said, fingers crossed, biting her lip. The orb on her staff let out a beam of rich azure, roseate, chartreuse, and amber rays of light. It flashed around her and she soaked it in like a sponge to water. It came in waves, lifting her toes a bit up off the ground. She held still, in a spirit-like state. Dark Pit stepped forward, but Palutena swung out her staff.

"This is something Dove will and can only do alone. Don't touch her, don't bring her back to her senses. Watch. Learn that patience is a virtue."

* * *

Dove's eyes went blank. The mind she had searched deep inside of herself, searching for those remaining memories. Her chest moved up and down, her heart still thrummed with eternal life, and her body was there. But not in Skyworld. She was floating in an eternal space, full of light colors of the rainbow. Breathing, she proceeded to concentrate on her mind.

She thought back to when she was alive. Feeling for those recollections of her human days. The bits and pieces still lingering there, like dusty books, on a dusty shelf, in a dusty room. Dove first remembered her name. She felt as if she was part of the moon herself. _My name was Selene_. Yes. It was like reliving her memories. She had long brown hair that flowed down her back, and almost obsidian eyes. Her skin was a light color even then, and she was wearing a lilac dress, with sleeves that tightened at the ends of them. It was thin and made of cotton, and her absolute favorite dress. Her hair was a beautiful chestnut shade. It was straight and thick, hanging in place at her shoulders, and her feet were bare. A garnet-color thread was wrapped around a thick strand of hair.

Selene had loved stargazing. Every night after supper she'd step out and look into her telescope. She could see all the constellations. Leo, the proud Lion. The north star. Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. And her favorite, Pegasus. The legendary flying horse, he was a real beauty in the pictures on vases and carvings she'd seen. She'd always wanted a look at him. Or even more, to ride him, study him, maybe touch his mane.

Little sister was always ecstatic about flowers. Everyday she went off with Papa, Mama, or Selene to pick and harvest them, planting, growing, or selling them. She was always so bright and happy, and had this life to her. You could find her hand grasped around the handle of a basket full of fresh blossoms, usually consisting of lily of the valley, kingcup, fairy bells, snapdragons, primroses, and her favorite: amaranthines. She loved them so much. She potted them around the house like her mother did. They were absolutely divine, and gave off the sweetest aroma.

Sister gave off the cutest bouncy and lively aura. Her braids would move with her, and she'd use a poppy to pin back hair that would fall in her face. Her clothes consisted of mainly of pale aureate, honey, and sunshine colors. She had two dark brown braids sitting at her shoulders, and ebony eyes like Selene. They were so identical in nature, it was ridiculed throughout town.

* * *

"What's taking so long?", Dark Pit asked, pacing around. He was getting restless, for she had moved around a few times, but she was still held above the ground about an inch.

"Quit asking and start looking," Palutena ordered, annoyed.

Dove's form was beginning to change. Her silver hair had light brown streaks flowing through as if it were dew on a blade of grass. Like paint in water, her skin started to change color, a burst of creamy pigment by her shoulders, legs, arms, spreading like a wild fire. Her wings moved up, flashing a rosy color, and settled themselves on her back. A thread from Palutena's dress flew up into the Goddess of Light's face, and she tapped the end of one side, turning it red. It spiraled up and wrapped itself around an allotment of the multi-colored hair, and Palutena beamed.

"Like paint on a blank canvas," she said in a wispy voice. Her fingers were on the tip of the staff, and she was focused on it alone, watching her memories go through her mind.

* * *

Selene's memories shifted to when she was older. It was months after her fourteenth birthday, and it was drizzling a bit. Her Mama and Papa were sick in bed, and sister was out looking for any herbs that would put off the illness for any longer, even if it was less than a week.

Little sister busted through the door to their small house and ran to Mama's bedroom. She found them asleep and got to work. Selene was gone and sitting out in the rain in silence. She shook Papa, and she rubbed Mama's cheek. Lifeless. Cold. _Dead._ She understood and walked outside to Selene, and sat next to her. They wept with silent tears, and little sister asked, "What do we do now?" she choked out. She sat there in quiet, letting the rain wash away her tears.

Her older sister wrapped her arms around her knees, and tucked her head in.

"Bring Mama and Papa flowers everyday. They'd really like that."

* * *

Months had gone by and things had changed. Selene became more and more solemn and withdrawn, and her little sister tried to keep things cheery, but to no avail. Selene spent her nights charting stars, and writing letters to her Mama and Papa that would never reach them. She studied the phases of the moon, and worshipped her gods.

Older sister had met a boy one night. They'd bumped heads and she was going to stargaze on her hill, and he apologized and asked where she was going at such a late hour. She kept walking on and he followed her. A persistent pest he was. She set up her telescope, and just looked through. He peeked in while she jotted down some notes, and she lifted her head up when he set his hand down on hers. His ashy-blonde messy hair blew with the breeze, and she looked startled.

"I'll be back. Just wait for me," he said, and left the way he came.

For the next few weeks, they'd visit each other, taking notes, and watching the stars. Selene seemed to forget more and more about her parents, thinking more of her happiness with him. His cerulean eyes were like an ocean, and she lost herself in them. Her sister was becoming more lonesome as Selene became closer to him. Dove took note of her name. _Of the earth. Semele is my younger sister._

It was one night that he sat down rather bothered. The boy didn't have his notebook, or anything with him. She got a little annoyed, but she brought out her constellation map. He shook his head, and Selene looked up like he was sick.

"Are you feeling okay?" she whispered. Something was up.

"No, I'm not. I can't be with you anymore, Selene. My betrothed is getting suspicious and I love her more than I do you. I thought I loved you the way I used to love her, but I was wrong. She's better than some star-gazing girl like you that spends all night daydreaming about her dead parents. She's rich, voluptuous, and the best-looking girl I've ever seen. Go find someone else. Even if I do love you, she's ten times better. And no one else will have you. You're mine."

Selene was surprised. He never acted like this. Ever. He was always caring and sweet. She was like an old toy now. To tuck somewhere in his old toy box. That was all she was to him now. Picking up her notes, she ran off with a blank expression.

"I hope you're happy," she said, smiling. She would still love him of course. _I'm being used,_ she thought. A simple secret lover with no purpose. Mama had taught her dignity and this was below her.

"I'm not a doll. I won't be your secret lover. G'bye . . .", she whispered.

And then he frowned.

"I said _you're mine!_", and with that he threw her delicate body to the ground. She whimpered in pain, and tried to scream. His hand clamped over her soft lips. His tongue invaded her mouth, and she bit back a yelp. His eyes were filled with lust, and she didn't like it. He reached towards her chest, but she stopped him.

"I love you. But this," she dared to say, gesturing to her body, "Isn't what I'd call love."

Tears flowed out from his eyes and he placed a searing kiss on her lips, before taking out a knife. He rammed it through her heart, and she smiled, even as the world grew dim. His lips were still on hers, and her life faded away. Selene was gone. He put the sharp blade away, and started a fire. Her notes, telescope, and body were burst into flames. He smiled wickedly, telling her lifeless body to rot in hell.

The next day, Selene's sister walked by the hill, and found a pile of ash surrounding the area. The telescope was deformed from severe heat, her notes ashen and burnt onyx. And sister was gone. She cried and wept, and tended to her flowers without passion. Her limbs became bone thin, and she would always ask sister why she left.

Until one day, when Selene showed up at the front door. Little sister opened it, and older sister asked for the locket and lyre. She knew that it was her. But she wasn't the same. She was like a snowy field. Lonely, lost, and silvery white. Handing both shimmering items over, she said goodbye.

Closing the noisy door, she pulled out a piece of wood, and lit it on fire. Her home burst into flames, and even as death's cold arms pulled her in, she cried and smiled.

"I get to see you again, Selene."

Selene stood outside, and gasped. _Why do I keep thinking the name Semele?_

* * *

Dove opened her eyes rather hastily and dropped down to the pearly floor of Palutena's chambers. Her eyes became filled to the brim with tears, and she looked up to see her friends surrounding her, and Dark Pit worriedly picked her up and let her clutch his neck as he held onto her lithe body, other-wise piggy-back style.

He brought her to a hot spring, the closest one to them. He turned around as she undressed herself and stepped in, and shivered at the welcomed water.

"Semele. My dear sister, I really did abandon you . . .", she confided into the warm water.

Dark Pit's ears tuned in to the sound of her voice. He stood up, silently walking to where her back was, not caring whether she was nude or not. He embraced her smooth, supple body, and she leaned into his arms. Covering her chest, she turned around, and weakly smiled. She leaned in, and so did he.

And then their lips touched each other's, and he pulled her in closer. His tongue waltzed at her lips, asking for permission to enter. She responded positively, and he let his tongue seek dominance over hers. Dove rose up out of the water, and they fit to each other like pieces of a puzzle. Pulling away too soon, she sniffled a bit, and he brushed his hand across her cheek.

"Dark Pit, I . . ." He looked deep into her eyes, and she sucked in a sharp breath.

"My name is Selene, of the moon." She spoke in such a quiet voice, fighting the tears that threatened to throw themselves off of the edges of her eyes.

"You're just as beautiful as the moon itself," he said, and turned to leave.

"Later."

And with that, he was gone without a trace, leaving Selene half nude in front of the hot spring. The steam beckoned her and she slipped back into the water.

Selene contemplated whether it was him or the heat that made her cheeks change to pink.

* * *

Sorry it's so long ! Catch ya later , my dear readers and reviewers !


	5. First Quarter

Selene: I don't like this chapter! Orchid, you make me look like a crappy si-

Me: NO SPOILERS!

Selene: Oh.. Umm.. Okay..

Me: Uh sure . This chapter isn't really about you two anyway ! But I might toy around with you two's dirty thoughts . Naughty hormonal teens and their urges. Lol just kidding this is not a lemon but, we get an intake on their dirty thoughts! And now you see below why this is rated T+.. Without further ado..! (Hey wait a sec . Do people even read these things or do they get so addicted to fan fiction they just skip to the story part?)

Erm.. This chapter is where you see Semele's back story. And it's kind of tragic.. Enjoy?

* * *

Perhaps Selene hated the fact that the hot spring's steam made her head dizzy; or, maybe she loved it in a guilty way. The way his tongue had glided across her lower lip made her head spin, and his fingers brushed lightly over her abdomen. It was a wonderful sensation, knowing even something as dark as him would be so gentle with her. Or maybe, it was the way she imagined him being rough with her one day, forcing an eager tongue into her mouth, massaging her lower back, and gripping smooth tendrils of hair, begging for more of her. And then her imagination would go farther, and _darker_ than it should go. She could just feel his tongue swirling around her naval, pinning her down somewhere, oh so seductively straddling her. Passionate moments hidden in the cloak of shadow and night . . . how she guiltily loved it. She could always imagine, playing with scenarios inside her head. Receiving affection was always cruel in her mind. It always turned out cruel in the end. Nevertheless, she'd still curl into his accepting chest. If only he knew.

Maybe Dark Pit hated the fact that he felt warmth in the pit of stomach when she touched him, caressing his shoulders so sensually. Or perhaps, he loved it. The way she allowed him easy access to explore the innards of her mouth, passionately dancing with her tongue, tasting the sweetness of _her._ Being able to stroke her body, shivering at every touch, was, to put it simply, beautiful. There were hours of the night he took to ponder the idea of her being _rough_ with him. Pulling on strands of hair, pulling up close to him and pressing her breasts against him, massaging his neck with her soft, delicate hands. He wanted her close to his body, sharing warmth, cradling her face in his hands tenderly. He wanted _her_. Dark Pit wanted _all_ of her, he wanted every last untouched section of pale, flawless skin to be skimmed with his fingertips. He felt the need to toy with her legs and arms, or have her curl into his chest in that modest way of hers. He could mess around with the different situations in his head if he ever felt that he had to. To bury his face into her hair and whispering sweet nothings into her ears, holding her so very fondly. If only she knew.

* * *

Struggling to get dressed quickly, she ran back to the room she shared with the holder of her affections. It was still light out, turning to midday. She ran quickly, long chestnut hair bouncing daintily on her way. Time pressed feet met with the ground until she became lost within Palutena's temple. Stopping, she leaned against the wall, staring out at the lively nature up above the clouds.

_I need to find Palutena . . . I need to find _him_ . . . I need to find Semele . . ._

Semele. Such a lovely name, and an astounding young girl to go along with it. _I need to move faster,_ she thought impatiently. Running, and bounding into leaps, she let her wings prevent her from landing so hastily. Before she knew it, she stretched them, and they started _glowing_. It flashed a cheeky blush, sparkling and gorgeous. She took off, landing now and then to keep from total chaos in the precious Goddess' temple.

Before long, Selene came across a meadow, plentiful in efflorescence. The grass was (and she thought about it, mentally giggling) as green as Lady Palutena's silky tresses. Sighing, she gave up her search, retiring into the grass. She thought of how beautiful the azure sky was, and even how more beautiful it was when it was clear, the sun beating down, sweat glistening in a sheen on her forehead. Rainbow streaks were caught in her line of vision, sharpening her view on the carpet of grass laid before her.

Dove's ears picked up the sound of footsteps behind her, and they became faster until a certain young angel was above her head.

She stared into his sparkling cerulean eyes that seemed to laugh along with his smile. She ruffled his hair, smiling in a friendly tone. He laid himself down at an angle from her, staring up into the ever bright afternoon sky.

"Play me tune?," he pleaded.

"Why not?," she questioned. Extending her pale hands to her silver lyre, she began to feel her heart flutter in time with the music. Her skilled fingers strummed the delicate strings, reaching upper chords and down in arpeggios, crescendos, and slowing the tempo; and then repeating the cycle. It wasn't anything too special. She was simply playing something pleasing to the common ear. One would think she was a goddess, the way she looked so poise and majestic, not to mention elegant.

Before long, Dark Pit wandered to where the two were gathered, his Dove serenading him by the time his ears picked up the sound of her gentle fingers plucking away, creating a beautiful reverberating sound. She had her eyes closed, and a smile graced her soft lips. Slowly, the same lips parted, and she began to sing. Quietly, he joined the duo, forming a triangle between all three.

Letting her music peak, she threw her torso back, setting her instrument down. She then took the chance, thinking _Why put off to tomorrow what you can do today? _and blurted out, "This is nice, isn't it?"

Both angels nodded. The saying 'silence is a virtue' was absolutely true in this incident. Selene laid her fingers on either of the boys' palms, and looked up into the infinite sky.

"We've got something important ahead of us, don't we?," she inquired, allowing the words to slur a little lazily off of her tongue. It was more of a statement than anything else. Both boys nodded. "Can you promise me that we'll always be friends, all three of us?"

Dark Pit peered into her dark irises, so full of sunshine and joy. "Yeah."

Pit nodded happily in agreement. "I swear on my loyalty to Lady Palutena! Speaking of which, I'm off. She needs help cooking," he said with a wink, before dashing off. Dark Pit took this as an opportunity to fully grasp her hand, pulling her close to him. "Selene, my Dove, I promise."

"Please . . . Help me find my sister," she begged.

He leant over and bit her neck in response, nibbling on tender skin, nodding his head as she became more and more flustered.

* * *

She wondered how she could do it. How she could simply abandon her own sister. Her own blood. By now, the rats in her prison were better than _her._ She was sprawled out on the cold stone ground, lost in a murky world of emptiness, not giving a damn where she was anymore. Her surroundings became blurry, and she could only feel the burning of her wrists and ankles. They pulsed with the sensation, the skin underneath her liberty-defying shackles swollen, and it was being grazed off with every movement. The blistered patches underneath were infected, spewing blood every time she attempted to remove the disgustingly yellow scabs that sealed her wounds shut. The cold iron was warm underneath with her feverous body heat, reminding her of the fire outside her prison. Her face had become plastered over with a mix of dirt and sweat, her forehead and cheeks making her feel even more crammed into her tiny space of black nothingness. Her breath was shallow, each inhalation and exhalation uneven and difficult. The back of her throat had gone days on end parched, her stomach always rumbling. Sometimes she'd be laying there, and a rat would come along to be her hunger's salvation. Brutally she'd bludgeon them. She was dying and needed it; they were worthless anyway. Just above the level of that despicable angel she had the nerve to call her sister. If she could talk without strain, she would curse her to Hell to join her.

She never thought she could be humiliated in a prison. Never in her short life had she even thought of ending up in an imprisonment like this. The worst part was those damned wings on her back. Her mother had once said that girls and boys who were good became angels and resided in the stars the day their souls life faded away. Daily, she thought, _Was mother ever right?_

She had loved flowers so much. They always made her happy. No matter how much hate filled her soul, it was always pure blossoms that made her want to cry tears of joy again. They always purified the evil within her. How she longed to see one tiny flower. Just one. Her imprisoner had never brought her one. The false queen? No. Even she was evil enough to deny her one wish. Even the ruler of the Underworld had taken into consideration on giving her a rotten dandelion weed, but had decided against it in the end, laughing at her request. _'Pathetic. You're only wish is to see a blossom?'_, he had asked her, chuckling. _'How ironic your name is! You are of the earth, yet you'll never see it again, will you now, Semele? Ha. You should know your name can also mean of the Underworld! And your beloved goddess of nature can't even save you. Disgusting weakling. This is where you belong.' _He had slapped her after that, swatting her into her cage like a fly. Of course she had known. But she had liked her name as 'of the Earth.' It made her dream of being above again, surrounded by her precious flowers, protected from the forces of evil. Just as Hades had said. _Pathetic. _And weak. Weaklings would have their souls taken, or be held prisoner in the Underworld like she was. She would grow strong the day that bastard died. She was lucky enough to be spared, for her soul 'would be far too retching too eat.'

And then, Semele's divine wish was granted. The Legendary Hero of the Heavens had taken down Hades. She was free finally free. The cold steel bars of the cage was rolled open by Hermes, messenger of the gods, and she ripped the shackles from the wall, hatred seeping from her mouth and into the room. It hurt to speak, it was terrifying to stand on wobbly legs, and her arms and stomach were weak with lackluster strength, but it felt so good. Being malnourished was pushed to the back of her mind, standing up and dragging the chains, bricks and all, along with her. She trudged to a cliff, stopping by the pit of flames that threatened her safety.

She stretched those damned wings on her back, plastered with dirt and molting her feathers. Flapping to get the feathers a bit clean, they turned a bit whiter, and she crookedly smirked.

Bending her scrawny legs, she jumped, and took off towards the Rewind Spring.

Tumbling out of tiredness, she stripped whatever clothes she still had on, diving to the bottom of the spring. She instantly came up, wings fully replenished, limbs returned to normal strength and size. Semele tossed the shredded and moth-eaten clothing into the Spring, retrieving them only seconds later. Knee high sandals, with leather strips threading themselves around her calves like vines, hid her bare soles. She managed to somewhat save a skirt, and dark fabric cut in between her legs. The rest of it dragged out behind her, reaching out across the floor. The vengeful angel donned a dark cape and cowl, masking half of her face. Cutting two slits in the cloak's back, she let her wings rise up, and took off speedily, in a dash of cream-colored light.

"Wherever the hell this Angel Land or Skyworld is, is my next destination," she declared, smirking sadistically.

* * *

Yay ! Our villain ! (Also i do not own KI or KI:U or any Nintendo/Kid Icarus franchise .


End file.
